


Banphrionsa

by amixii10



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, Fantasy, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10
Summary: Marinette gets caught stealing from Lord Plagg, a local wizard. He leaves her no mercy.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Banphrionsa

**Author's Note:**

> Banphrionsa- Irish “dragon” 
> 
> For Sharon, who requested Marinette turning into a dragon

“Young girl, I have warned you before, time and time again, but now I must take action!” the wizard bellows. “I will turn you into a dragon, and only if your true love recognizes and loves you for who you are, will you be able to turn back into a human!” 

“Lord Plagg, no!” her words are drowned out as the spell lands on her. 

Marinette had been stealing from Lord Plagg, a powerful wizard of chaos and destruction. It hadn’t been out of spite or hatred; her family were the town’s bakers, and her mother often needed mugwort to incorporate into their pastries and food. 

It just so happened that this time, she wasn’t able to get away. 

Her petite form was replaced with a blue dragon the size of a deer. Her wings were a fluorescent purple, and her underbelly was sapphire, while the rest of her was a gorgeous deep blue. 

Her eyes remained the same, the only sign of her humanity. 

Despite her current barriers, she was already determined to get out of her… situation. 

‘I should find Adrien, then. He must be my true love.’ 

Lord Plagg glances at her with a look akin to pity as she walks away. She was so naive. 

*

“Ahaha, stop, you’re tickling me!” 

Marinette watches as Adrien shys away from Alya. Alya tickles him relentlessly.

She grins and steps out of the foliage she had been hiding behind. 

Alya, with her keen eye, sees her and screams.

Adrien startles and scrambles behind her. 

Alya shrieks some more. “Dragon! Dragon in the village!” 

Marinette turns around, then thinks better of it and faces the two of them. She slowly moves forward, and both of them sprint. 

She couldn’t believe it. For all of Alya’s talk of loving all creatures and all of her fangirling over dragons, she runs from one? 

Unbelievable. 

Marinette follows them from a length, trying to see what they were going to do or say. 

They cower at Alya’s house. 

Marinette turns and goes back into the woods, where she would be accepted by the ones like her. 

*

After a relatively uncomfortable night of sleeping in a ditch, Marinette wakes. 

The ground was wet from the previous nights’ rain, and the air humid. 

It was unpleasant. 

She walks (more like waddles) to a nearby creek to bathe. 

It’s an… interesting process. The creek is unfortunately shallow, so Marinette rolls in it like an excitable dog. 

It feels very uncivilized. 

It was a load of good fun, though, because splashing around made her feel like she was five years old again, camping out with her papa. 

She wondered how they fared with their only daughter missing. 

Marinette was starting to get lonely. 

She wanders off towards the village like she did the day prior, and this time makes sure to watch from afar. 

Adrien stands on the outskirts of the village with Chloe, and they browse through the village boutique.

Adrien looks bored but stands by his friend anyway. What else could he do against Chloe? 

He seems to catch her eyes as he glances around, and she makes a run for it before he could point her out.

He couldn’t see her, she wouldn’t allow it. 

She runs, farther than ever before. 

*

When she wakes from her emotion-ridden slumber, she finds herself near the outskirts of the next village- the one she had visited from time to time for her parents’ deliveries. 

Adrien. Adrien was there. 

Why was Adrien there? 

Why was he everywhere she went? 

No matter where she went, it was like he was always with her. 

Taunting her with a future that could never be. 

He walks hand in hand with Kagami, a girl Marinette had met once before. 

Marinette watches them walk and talk, and stalks them down to the harbor, where they settle. 

They kiss. 

Marinette roars at them before taking flight on her unused wings, showing her beautiful underbelly to villagers who cowered in fear. 

It was fine. She didn’t need him. 

And he didn’t need her. 

*

After flying for what seems like hours, Marinette arrives at the doorstep of Lord Plagg’s house. She paws at the door several times before burning the door to ash and letting herself in. 

He was a wizard, he could fix it later. 

She finds him still in his bed, sleeping peacefully. He almost looked pleasant. 

She roars louder than before and he goes flying into the air before assuming a defensive position. 

He lowers his hands and smirks once he recognizes her. 

“Realized he wasn’t worth it, huh?” he asks, stroking behind her ear. 

She purrs affirmative, much like a cat. 

“Well, that’s good. I need a dragon around here as it is, and maybe Tikki can use your scales for her potions.” 

He gets up and walks out to the front yard, assessing the damage. She follows shamefully.

“Eh, not as bad as I thought. We’re going to have a good old time together, aren’t we, banphrionsa?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
